Superior Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** Spiderlings (Impostors) Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * * Daily Bugle newspaper * * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = GOBLIN NATION PRELUDE • As the Green Goblin continues to gobble up the New York Underworld, Superior Spider-Man gets a little help from his friends - Daredevil and The Punisher! • Plus: Cloak and Dagger! And Mr. Negative! Plot Otto feels unease as he swings through the city, despite having eliminated most of the major crime head syndicates, when his Spider-Sense goes off as a hail of bullets strike past him. Dodging and weaving, he eventually confronts the culprit, the Punisher, who is surprised that Spider-Man has developed bulletproof webbing. Punisher states that all he did was to get Otto's attention. Daredevil then arrives on the scene, wanting Spider-Man to do something for him, for one of the Punisher's safe houses was broken into, and a Goblin Glider was stolen. The Punisher was under the impression that Otto was responsible for this theft. Daredevil states that something was about to happen in the city, and that a little trust could go a long way. To prove that he did not steal the Glider, Otto agrees to bring Daredevil and Punisher to Spider-Island. Once there, they observe the various security measures Otto has implanted. When Otto opens the door to his weapons cache, he curses as the room had been looted of everything. A pumpkin bomb sails through the air and Punisher shoots it, causing it to explode. Daredevil detects footsteps, and once the smoke clears, he says that the culprit is disguised as one of Otto's Spider Patrol. He senses an incredibly high heartbeat from one of them, and the imposter rips open his vest to reveal more pumpkin bombs. When the trio attempt to talk to the imposter, Daredevil realizes he is communicating with someone else, namely, the Goblin King. In the Goblin Underground, the Goblin Knight questions as to why the Goblin King did not send any further orders, to which he replied that Daredevil would have detected his voice and found out his true identity, and that it was not the time to reveal himself yet. The Goblin King then reveals that the imposter was not the only one present on Spider-Island. Back at Spider-Island, Otto tries to convince the imposter not to set off the bombs, saying he can protect him, but the imposter responds that Otto has no idea what he had done, and that he had practically helped the Goblin King to strengthen his empire, but is cut off by Punisher shooting his thumb off before he can finish. The imposter drops the switch, then throws a flash bomb, blinding Punisher, but Otto soon manages to capture him and demands the identity of the mastermind behind the theft. The imposter responds that Otto is the blindest one, and that he had been working so hard to clean up the city, just so "he" (the Goblin King) can take it away from him. Otto swears he will find the truth, but the imposter declares that Otto has no idea and that he will strike the first blow. Suddenly, numerous Spider Patrol members armed with the stolen weapons appear out of nowhere and surround the trio. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}